<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Quickest Way To A Man's Heart is With Stuffed Animals by PsychedelicShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492313">The Quickest Way To A Man's Heart is With Stuffed Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips'>PsychedelicShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sanders Sides one shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, brief angst, intruality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton gives his neighbor a birthday present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sanders Sides one shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Quickest Way To A Man's Heart is With Stuffed Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After several late nights of knitting, sewing, stuffing, knitting, and even more sewing, Patton was finally finished with the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton places it in a gift bag he had picked out specially for his neighbor-turned-friend-turned-crush, he packed the tissue paper around the handmade gift, hiding it from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton knew Remus absolutely loved surprises, and Patton wanted to do something nice for him! It was Remus’s birthday, and Patton was determined to give him something nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton remembered how Remus had an octopus as his phone background and had once mentioned how he would love to have an octopus in his small aquarium he kept, but unfortunately octopi didn't make good pets. So Patton had done the next best thing and had hand-knit a little stuffed green octopus for his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oven dinged, shaking Patton from his thoughts as he walked to take the cookies out. Waving his oven-mitt gloved hand over the cookie sheet to cool them off, his thoughts wandered back to Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Remus was a little odd- well, more than a little- but he was very fun once you got to know him. Their first meeting had been when Patton first moved in, and while he was getting another moving box from his car, Remus had jumped off of the balcony in an ill-advised parkour leap. Patton had shrieked when he saw Remus jumping and had dropped the box he was carrying- luckily nothing in there had been fragile- and Remus had apologized for making Patton freak out and had offered to help Patton move the rest of his things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Patton had looked over the gift bag and picked out the best cooled-down cookies (sampling a few imperfect ones, of course), he walked out the door of his apartment to Remus’s, gifts in hand.  Taking a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door, Patton took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus is just a friend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t mess up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting a hand, Patton knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment!” Remus shouted from inside. And sure enough, just a moment later, Remus opened the door. “Patton! Hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Remus!” Patton grinned. “Happy birthday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out the bag of gifts to Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Thanks! I didn’t actually expect anyone to remember…” Remus trailed off. “Come in! You can stay if you want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton walked into Remus’s apartment, and though he had never been inside it before, it looked almost exactly how Patton expected it to. Art canvases covered almost every surface, all depicting some kind of apocalyptic scene or monstrous creature. Patton knew Remus painted, but had no idea they could be so realistic! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t plan on anyone coming over, sorry for the mess,” Remus said sheepishly as he hurriedly cleaned up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I came here unannounced.” Patton reassured him. “Your paintings are amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus blushed. “Thanks. I paint to let stuff out, and it’s gotten to the point where I guess I’m pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good?” Patton repeated. “You should work for like…. Horror movies and design monserts for them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled. How did Patton know exactly what he wanted to do? Ever since Remus had watched Poltergeist (at far too young of an age, of course), all he wanted to do was create scary things! Like the gooey white monster that tried to stop the mom from getting the kids sucked into the closet! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, I brought you cookies!” Patton handed Remus a plate covered in saran wrap and a lime green bag with white tissue paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I open it?” Remus asked as he set the plate down on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus dug into the tissue paper and gasped. “Oh my fuck! I love him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up the octopus and grinned. “He’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Remus, as Remus tended to do, acted without thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around Patton and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing what he had done, Remus took a step back. “I’m sorry- I- I wasn’t thinking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton would hate him now! Oh, why did Remus have to be so… so impulsive all the time? Couldn’t he just think for once in his life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus! Remus, It’s okay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton took Remus’s hand. “I actually liked it,” he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once in his life, Remus was speechless as Patton stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>